


Вынужденный кошатник

by anjinhos, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Series: Вынужденный кошатник [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a cat, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Что если в ГИДРе Баки заменили не только руку, но и кое-что из состава хромосом?





	Вынужденный кошатник

**Author's Note:**

> альтернативное развитие событий после фильма Первый мститель: Другая война, посткредитная сцена не учитывается – медики нашли Баки вместе со Стивом. Данный текст чистой воды баловство котомана.

Стив парой быстрых движений влез в спортивную форму, сделал последний глоток горячего кофе и отставил кружку на журнальный столик рядом с двумя толстыми папками. Одна из них всё ещё носила название «Дело №17», хотя за пару лет поисков разжилась куда большим количеством документов, чем в ней было изначально. Вторая папка, в отличие от дела Зимнего Солдата, была ещё не потрёпана жизнью и Стивом и даже заламинирована заботливыми медиками «Старк Индастрис». Её Стиву выдали на руки вместе с Баки, выписав их двоих из вашингтонской частной клиники Старков. За те пару дней, что Стив и Баки провели у Сэма, позволившего им перекантоваться в его доме перед отлётом в Нью-Йорк, Стив прочёл её от корки до корки с десяток раз, и она ему не понравилась точно так же, как и её предшественница.

– Готов? – В гостиную заглянул Сэм, одетый для пробежки.

Стив лишь кивнул и направился за ним на выход – их ждал традиционный марш-бросок по Национальной аллее. Утренняя пробежка была одной из тех немногих вещей в царившем после развала Щ.И.Т.а бардаке, которые успокаивали Стива. Так что на рассвете он пробегал свои три круга, пока Сэм завершал один, а после они возвращались домой, обсуждая то, что Стива волновало больше всего – Баки. Сэм в шутку называл эти разговоры «Что не так с Баки?».

А с Баки много чего было не так: начиная с того, что он узнавал Стива, но не помнил их общего прошлого, и заканчивая тем, что в его теле не осталось ничего, до чего бы не добрались чёртовы ублюдки из ГИДРы. Поэтому отсутствие памяти Стив скрепя сердце решил считать за благо: так хотя бы Баки не мучился кошмарами, отсыпаясь по шестнадцать-двадцать часов в день, и не жаловался на аппетит, с энтузиазмом проглатывая свои суперсолдатские порции.

– Что не так с Баки? – серьёзно спросил Сэм, дожидавшийся окончания третьего круга Стива на газоне под деревом.

Стив вздохнул, покачав головой. Было кое-что, что не давало ему покоя уже который день.

– Они вживили ему кошачью ДНК.

– Что, серьёзно? – Сэм удивлённо вскинул брови: к новой папке он не притрагивался, уважая чужое право на частную жизнь. – Теперь понятно, почему он так шикарно двигается.

Стив сжал челюсть до желваков, сдерживая раздирающую изнутри ярость, но, поддавшись участливому взгляду Сэма, вывалил на него всё, что думал о бесчеловечных опытах и том, что за такие опыты нужно делать с психами, называющими себя учёными. За последнюю пару кварталов до дома у Стива закончились слова, и настала его очередь слушать Сэма. Тому всегда удавалось находить для него усмиряющие бурю эмоций слова.

– Надеюсь, парню вместе с кошачьими генами досталось ещё и девять жизней. – Сэм похлопал уже успокоившегося Стива по плечу и первым поднялся на крыльцо.

Там их уже дожидался Легионер Старка, доложивший об отсутствии происшествий в охраняемом периметре.

– Чёрта с два к такому можно привыкнуть. – Сэм проводил взглядом робота, взмывшего вверх, и полез за ключами в карман.

Дом встретил их тишиной. Стив беззвучно и быстро поднялся по лестнице, заглянув в гостевую комнату, которую уступил Баки, выбрав для себя диван в гостиной: тарелка с сэндвичами на завтрак, оставленная на прикроватной тумбочке, уже была пуста, а Баки снова спал, завернувшись в кокон из одеял. Улыбнувшись этому зрелищу, Стив тихо вытащил из шкафа свежие футболку и джинсы и, замявшись у входа в ванную, всё же решил воспользоваться ею вместо той, что была в спальне Сэма, чтобы не стеснять друга. Баки всё равно спал крепко, так что шум воды не должен был его разбудить.

Сняв с себя одежду, Стив кинул её на край кровати, чтобы потом не забыть отнести в корзину с грязным бельём в подвале, и проскользнул в ванную. Принять душ он постарался максимально быстро и тихо, но, кажется, всё же разбудил Баки. Когда он вышел обратно в спальню, тот уже выбрался из одеял и развалился поверх них на животе, подмяв под себя спортивную форму Стива.

– Бак, – позвал Стив, наблюдая за тем, как сжимаются-разжимаются металлические пальцы, растягивая ворот его майки.

Баки перевёл на него осоловелый взгляд и уткнулся в майку носом.

– Это нужно постирать. – Стив попытался забрать свою грязную одежду, но в ответ получил лишь громкое злое мычание. – Баки?

Он озадаченно покружил у кровати, но отобрать форму так и не смог.

– Вот ты где. – Сэм просунул голову в дверной проём и замер, оценивая взглядом мизансцену.

– Но оно же грязное, – не нашёл сказать ничего умнее Стив, глядя, как Баки трётся лицом о серый хлопок.

– Не отдаёт? – спросил Сэм, весело прищурившись.

Стив покачал головой, потерянно разведя руками. Он думал, что готов к любым проявлениям шока и ПТСР у Баки, но оказалось, что всё же не ко всем.

– Коты любят резкие запахи. – Сэм, не сдержавшись, прыснул в кулак.

– Не смешно. – Стив вздохнул, уперев руки в бока.

– Так я и не шучу. Он ест как кот, спит как кот, и слабости у него тоже кошачьи. – Сэм старался выглядеть серьёзным, но ему едва удавалось сдерживать смех. – Ладно, у моей тётки трое хвостатых – я знаю, что делать.

Он исчез в коридоре, оставив Стива наедине с довольно сопящим Баки, но через минуту вернулся со стопкой постельного белья.

– Держи. – Он протянул её Стиву. – Меня он к себе не подпускает, так что придётся тебе – разложи всё это по краю кровати.

Стив принял пахнущие кондиционером простыни и непонимающе уставился на Сэма.

– О, да просто разложи и посмотришь, что будет. – Тот лишь закатил глаза, широко улыбаясь.

Решив, что хуже не будет, Стив всё же последовал его совету, застелив половину кровати свежими отглаженными простынями, а через секунду на них перекатился Баки. Потянувшись, тот раскинулся морской звездой, довольно прикрыв глаза и, кажется, снова проваливаясь в сон.

– Больше грязного белья коты любят только глаженое чистое. – Теперь Сэм смеялся, уже не таясь. – Хватай свою одежду и беги.

Последовав этому совету беспрекословно, Стив подхватил свою форму и выскочил за дверь вместе с Сэмом, но Баки уже заснул, не заметив пропажи.

– Сразу видно, что у тебя никогда не было кошки. – Сэм толкнул локтём в бок ошарашенного Стива.

– Мне как-то больше собаки нравились, – заторможено ответил тот, всё ещё переваривая произошедшее.

– Ну, поздравляю, теперь ты вынужденный кошатник. – Сэм кивнул на дверь, улыбаясь во все тридцать два.

И Стив впервые за долгое время не нашёлся с ответом.


End file.
